


Control (Be Damned)

by fadedink



Category: True Blood RPF
Genre: Het and Slash, Multi, RPF, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has been invited for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control (Be Damned)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/profile)[**starrwisher**](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/) \-- happiest of birthdays, baby! I know it's not the original pairing or prompt that you gave me, but I thought you wouldn't mind.

_**FIC: Control (Be Damned) - 1/1, R, AS/AP/SM, TB RPF**_  
Title: Control (Be Damned)  
Author: Jo (jo@fadedink.com)  
Fandom: True Blood RPF  
Pairing: Alexander Skarsgard/Anna Paquin/Stephen Moyer  
Rating: R  
Summary: Alex has been invited for dinner.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Archive: [Faded Ink](http://www.fadedink.com/writing), all others please ask first.  
Author's Notes: For [](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/profile)[**starrwisher**](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/) \-- happiest of birthdays, baby! I know it's not the original pairing or prompt that you gave me, but I thought you wouldn't mind.

  
  
Alex had to give them credit. When Anna wanted something, she went after it with a single-mindedness that was awe inspiring, and Stephen, well... Stephen actively encouraged her instead of standing in her way.

That's how Alex ended up sprawled on their sofa, half-drunk and naked as the day he was born, with an equally naked Anna riding his cock and an equally naked Stephen doing increasingly obscene things to Alex's neck with his tongue.

It would be easy to blame it on the alcohol, but that would completely ignore the fact that Anna had worn her skimpiest 'casual' outfit and made a point of brushing against him every chance she got. That was, of course, before she'd oh so casually dropped the 'I'm not wearing any panties' bomb over dinner.

And Stephen, the bastard, had innocently wondered why Alex had choked on his drink.

There was no doubt in Alex's mind that they'd planned this, right down to the last detail, and he'd walked right into it with wide-eyed abandon.

Not that anyone would hear him complaining. Far from it. Especially with the way Anna kept whispering incredibly filthy things in his ear.

Then she leaned back, braced her hands on his knees, and rolled her hips slowly. Alex gripped her hips tight and growled, his own hips snapping up to meet each shift of hers. He held onto his control by a thread, determined to draw it out, to maintain some semblance of will power.

Then Stephen slid down the sofa in a way that had Alex wondering if Stephen was part eel. Then his tongue, soft and wet and warm, flicked out and across where Alex's body joined Anna's, sending a bolt of pure pleasure ripping up Alex's spine.

All bets were off, and control be damned.


End file.
